marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ami Han (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = White Fox | Aliases = Agent F-One | Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = | Relatives = Unnamed Kumiho grandmother; Unnamed grandfather | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hannam Towers, Seoul, South Korea | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = White haired tail | Citizenship = South Korean | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Intelligence Agent | Education = | Origin = Kumiho | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Al Ewing; Paco Medina | First = Contest of Champions Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Ami Han is the last of the Kumiho, a mystical Korean shapeshifting nine-tailed fox. Her grandmother was a Kumiho who fell in love with the man that helped her uncover her humanity. As an adult, Ami became an operative of the South Korean National Intelligence Service, both in her civilian identity and as the White Fox, one of South Korea's super-agents. The White Fox started to investigate the mysterious disappearance of her fellow agent Gun-R once his body was found, eight months after he had vanished. White Fox's investigation concluded that Gun-R had been snatched away to an alternate universe. Despite having past experience with other universes and pocket dimensions, she believed she would need assistance to further confirm her theory and to prevent anyone else from being abducted like Gun-R was. She sought the help of the Ultimates to this end. White Fox and the Ultimates traveled to the Grandmaster's hideout. The Grandmaster revealed that he had, in fact, forced Gun-R to compete in his latest Contest of Champions. White Fox lashed out at the Grandmaster, but he preferred to make a deal rather that fight her: if she and the Ultimates left, he would tell them who had killed Gun-R and won the Contest, as well as this individual's location. In this way, White Fox learned of the Maestro and his control over the Iso-Sphere. Miss America created a portal to Battleworld, and White Fox joined the Ultimates against the Maestro. Upon their arrival to Battleworld, they were attacked by the Symbioids, creatures that had formed from the remains of Venom and the Void. White Fox held her own against the monsters until the survivors of the Maestro's Contest of Champions escaped and joined the battle. Madame Hydra attempted to mind-control the Symbioids, but was killed by the Maestro. This led to Blue Marvel attacking the Maestro, who repelled him and sent him, along with the rest of the Ultimates and Night Thrasher, back to Earth with no memories of what had happened there. He purposely did not banish White Fox, as he wanted her as a competitor in his next Contest. White Fox joined the remaining champions and went renegade. When Maestro decided to confront the contestants directly, Outlaw managed to snatch the Iso-Sphere from him, and use its power to wish for the contest to end, by banishing Maestro. As the Iso-Sphere shattered, it teleported the contestants to wherever they wanted to be. White Fox and the contestants from Earth-616 were teleported back to their native universe, and seemed interested in the idea of forming their own team to protect the world. | Personality = | Powers = Kumiho: As a Kumiho, White Fox possesses superhuman abilities, the full extent of which are unknown. She has demonstrated the following powers: * Heightened Senses: White Fox has extremely acute olfactory senses. She is an excellent tracker, and has even detected traces of extradimensional energy. * Claws: White Fox possesses the ability to extend and retract claws on the ends of her fingers. * Communication with Animals: White Fox has shown the ability to establish conversations with animals like pigeons and squirrels. | Abilities = Skilled Combatant: White Fox is skilled in forms of close combat. Multilingual: In addition to Korean, White Fox is capable of fluently speaking Green and English. According to her, all Korean super-agents must be fluent in at least six languages. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * White Fox has used a battle stave that appears to have a telescoping mechanism. | Notes = * White Fox is based on the character of the same name from the web series Avengers: Electric Rain. * In addition to hiding her tail behind her civilian clothes, Ami uses a black wig to cover her distinct white hair. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Content Adapted from Other Media